


Galactic Mpreg

by Eli0t



Series: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [3]
Category: Archive of Our Own, Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli0t/pseuds/Eli0t
Summary: Prompt: I still remember the day I was born.
Series: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories





	Galactic Mpreg

I still remember the day I was born. My mother didn't even show up. It was a man who gave birth to me. 

I didn't even consent to being born in the middle of a garden. but my father was determined to bring me into this world. Even if it was out of his anus. I sued my parents for giving birth to me. 

onlookers were looking at my father in horror. an old man asked me if i would’ve liked it if my father had aborted it. i said “i would’ve ducking loved it”. The old man cried. he was the president. 

My father cried as the onlookers slowly walked away from the scene. the small child screamed in terror. 

Soon enough every man was pregnant. Now everybody could become pregnant. and they all became pregnant. The planet became overpopulated. I was pretty famous for being the kid who started all this shit. 

and we had to move to mars and eventually to a whole new solar system. just because two horny gays couldn't keep it in their pants. 

we were all slaved and pregnant for 3 years. the cats became leaders. Then we were rescued! 

I guess that chick on Dr.Phil wasn't lieing after all. 

they started a new liberal society. all the men and women died and it was only non binaries and aces left. 

soon enough everyone learned that to be gay is the way, and when they were in school, the history of people not accepting it seemed foreign to them. Galactic hunger was solved due to the decrease in population. And so was climate change. eventually, people stopped giving birth. And started cloning. then the human race finally died off. 

And dogs took over the planet..


End file.
